


Equals

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [312]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Omega!Sam getting hit on by an alpha while Alpha!Dean is away for a moment. The alpha hitting Sam when he ignores him. Take it away from here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equals

“I’m gonna be right back.” Dean said, getting up. “Need to make a quick pit stop.”

Alright.“ Sam nodded, watching Dean leave. He took another sip of beer and eyed the pool tables, thinking about how well he and Dean would clean up over there.

Sam could sense when the new Alpha sat down by him, pheromones strong. Sam took a chug of beer, and silently prayed for him to go away, knowing that Dean’s scent would be on him.

"Hey there, Omega.” The Alpha said. Sam grunted and eyed him warily.

“Quiet one, huh? So where’s your Alpha?” The other Alpha asked, moving closer to Sam. “Look pretty lonely over here.”

“He’s in the bathroom. He’ll be back soon.”

Sam hoped that the Alpha would leave before anything happened. He wasn’t afraid to fight the Alpha, he knew he could hold his own. But Sam would rather not have an issue in public.

“That so, buddy?” the Alpha asked, with a smirk, drawing ever closer.

“Yeah. That’s so.” Sam said. “And I’m not your buddy. Now, go away.”

“What was that?” The Alpha asked, his tone less friendly.

_Great._

“I said go. Now. Get away from me. I have an Alpha mate.”

“Better get rid of that attitude, Omega. Remember you’re talking to an Alpha. If you belonged to me, I’d-”

“Well I’m not.” Sam said, turning to face the Alpha. “And I don’t ‘belong’ to anyone. Me and Dean are equals, and that’s how we treat each other. So how about you fuck. Off. Now.”

Sam didn’t even have time to stop the hit that landed on his face. One moment he was staring at the Alpha, the next he was staring up at the ceiling.

“Hey! You fucking get away from him!” Dean yelled, rushing over, and ramming into the Alpha. “Touch him again, and I’ll fucking rip your arm off.”

The Alpha looked at Sam, then Dean, before he growled, and left.

Dean helped Sam up and back to the bar counter, grabbing the ice-pack the bartender made.

Sam took it gratefully, nodding to the bartender, and pressing it against his cheek.

“You alright Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Just fine.” Sam said. “Happy you came along, though I could have handled that douche.”

“Totally.” Dean nodded. “That punch he threw would have been the only one he would have landed. You’re badass, Sam.”

Sam grinned, chuckling softly, before the grin left.

“Sam?”

“Dean….you see me as your equal, right? Just because I’m an Omega….”

“Dude. Of course you’re my equal.” Dean scoffed. “Don’t let what that Alpha douche said fuck with you. You’ll always be my equal Sam. No matter what. Hell, you’re my soulmate.”

Sam grinned, picking up his beer, and clinking it against Dean’s.

“Alright then, soulmate. How about we go and earn some money playing pool?”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
